Persephone's Cabin
Persephone's Cabin The cabin looks like a big wooden house, with the wood painted white and plants coverering the roof. The inside is beautifully decorated with rose vines covering the wall, polished wooden floor, and heavy smell of roses. The beds are quite typical with deep green and red sheets. But the headboards, are made of plants. There are flower beds in the end of every bed for campers to sit on. In the center of the cabin, there's an evergreen rose bush, shaped like a rose, as the center point. On the other side of the cabin, there's a nature themed roofless bathroom with a stone floor, and a jacuzzi in the center. There are few plants hanging from the ceiling, making a sort of canopy for the Jacuzzi; covering it from sunlight as the bathroom has no roof. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # Jasmine Jarvis Lieutenant Counsellor # Harper 'Harp' Beaumont Members #Rex Gadway #Joselyn Carleson #Ida Thorsen #Gaven O'Donovan #Penelope Hendrix #Briallen Prichard #Jacqueline O'Donovan #Juan Sanchez (Leading 1 Quest) #Mary Kozakura Campers not year round #Felix Lehmann #Caparina Lehmann #Cayla Jeneva #Russell Tillman #Kaylee Flemming #Yumi Kiyoshi #Carter Frost #Danielle Bliss #Ina Lynch #Elisavet DiMara #Blake Isley Priestess (Only 1 Needed) # Lily Moore Adoption # Inactive # Former Members Left Camp # Avril Lidell # Antonio Jeffries # Mathai Garcia # Paloma Fleur # Liberty Green Dead # Angelique Buchannon # Isolde Tudor (Ghost) Other # Bluebelle Lakeland (Flower Nymph) # Rhett Quinn (Flower Spirit) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Persephone's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Persephone have the ability to shoot multiple rose thorns out from their hands which can inflict pain on their opponents and distract them. Defensive #Children of Persephone can turn inanimate objects into a flowers for a short time, this can be used for a multitude of purposes. The larger the object the more draining it is. #Children of Persephone have the ability to create a massive wall of flowers, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. Passive #'(Spring/Summer Only)' They are able to communicate with animals. (Fall/Winter Only) They can communicate with the dead. #Children of Persephone have the innate ability to talk flowers to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. #Can create flowers from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the flower the more drain on the user. #In the Fall/Winter Months only they are able to travel into the Underworld freely, as their mother resides there Supplementary #In the spring/summer months they can create travel roses, in the fall/winter months they can shadow travel. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Persephone, can summon ivy in order to bind others within their embrace for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Persephone are able to manipulate the growth in a small area around them/near them to suddenly become over grown upwards of 2 to 3 times taller than the size of the user, this can be used to conceal themselves from an enemy or to hinder an enemies advance 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Persephone can summon large plants in the vicinity to come alive and either attack or traps someone within their embrace, the hold over the plants only lasts for a short time and the user is incapacitated while they are controlling them Traits #Children of Persephone retain a youthful appearance for longer than most, this starts around the age of 12 #Children of Persephone are generally happier in the spring and summer months, and more solemn/melancholy in the fall and winter months. |-| Treaties= Demeter's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Helping with Cabin Inspection * Allied in Quests Hades' Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Allied in Quests * Camp Duties Shared Hebe's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Allied in Quests Apollo's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Allied in Quests Ariadne's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Allied in Quests Hephaestus' Cabin * They will remodel our cabin * We will supply them with Stygian Iron (in Fall/Winter) Category:Cabins Category:Children of Persephone